When You Wish Upon A Moon
by Dark-Fire010
Summary: One cat wanted to be a leader this cat wanted to get into mayhem watch as the weirdness will grow!


**When you wish upon a moon…**

**By your favorite author of awesomeness**

**Dark-Fire010!**

**Gleamkit: yeah, yeah, who cares?**

**Dark: quit making fun of yourself…**

**Gleamkit: wait how?**

**Dark: I am you as a human! , or "twoleg" as you cats call it so no mouse flavored cookie!**

**Gleamkit: NOOOOO WHY MEEE NOOOOOO!**

**Dark: now for the adventures of Gleamkit! , wait where did Gleamkit go?**

"Gleamkit!, Gleamkit! Wake up mousebrain!"

The silver furred tabby kit slowly opened his blue eyes and felt something very fluffy fall on him."Leafkit please get off of me!" "Heads up Leafkit!" A mouse whizzed towards Leafkit knocking the tortoiseshell kit off Gleamkit. "FREEDOM!" yelled Gleamkit. "Shush" murmured a voice at the edge of the nursery. "Sorry Ferncloud" Mewed Birchkit. "Where's Icecloud or Lionblaze?" meowed a nervous Leafkit. "Behind you" two voices said in chorus. "Wait you're not Lionblaze but you seem familiar." Said Gleamkit to the grey tom beside Icecloud. "That cat happens to be your father's brother and the medicine cat Jayfeather." said Icecloud. "Birchkit where's your mouse?" hissed Gleamkit. "Uh hey um I ate it!"

A cat burst into the nursery "Guard the nursery! Three foxes have slipped into camp I'm bringing over Lionblaze be right back!" The cat ran off as soon as he left two fox cubs entered the nursery. Ferncloud and Daisy ran to Icecloud's side while Jayfeather guarded the three kits and Fernclouds 6 moon old kits Smokekit and Goldenkit who were cheering for their mother. "Those two cubs have nerve messing with me!" hissed Gleamkit. SNAP! "Where is the other cub?" hissed Daisy. "Over here and where is Lionblaze?" answered Leafkit. The fox cub burst right between Jayfeather and took a swipe at Gleamkit which unluckily made contact. Jayfeather killing the fox with a blow to the neck then taking it to the queens. "Well that was quick but what about Gleamkit?" Birchkit asked. Three terrified kits mewed loudly at the edge of the nursery but one cry was weak. "Jayfeather get over here now!" said Icecloud. Jayfeather grumbled while poking Gleamkit "I will need cobwebs and poppy seeds Ferncloud you should know can you get some? Hey Icecloud the apprentice ceremony is at sunhigh right?" Mewed Jayfeather "Y-Yes it should be soon" faltered Icecloud. Ferncloud entered the nursery with Lionblaze. Jayfeather tackled Lionblaze "Where in Starclan have you been?" hissed Jayfeather "I'll take that cobweb and poppy seed thank you very much Ferncloud but why is Lionblaze here?" asked Jayfeather.

**Gleamkit: I want more me time and this jar!**

**Dark: Choose ONE**

**Gleamkit: Me time!**

**(Enters Gleamkit's POV)**

"Hey Birchkit come over here! It's the ceremony now!" hissed Lionblaze. Firestar comes into the clearing as all five of us (Me, Leafkit, Birchkit, Smokekit, and Goldenkit) get beckoned by a swipe of Firestar's tail.

Firestar began "It's time to add five new apprentices to the Clan, from this day forward Birchkit will be known as Birchpaw. Birchfall having much for you to teach you will be his mentor." The new apprentice touched noses with his mentor.

Smokekit became Smokepaw with Ferncloud as his mentor. Goldenkit became Goldenpaw with her mentor being Squirrelflight. Leafkit became Leafpaw with Sandstorm as her mentor. "Gleamkit come forward" Beckoned Firestar, "From now on you will be known as Gleampaw and Graystripe will be your mentor." I stepped calmly to touch noses with him. "Graystripe please show them to their nests." I, Birchpaw and Leafpaw had nests right next to each other for the good feeling of being together.

**Dark: Gleampaw where are you?**

**Gleampaw (inside a jar): In here! , help me!**

**Dark: Are you stuck because you ate the last cookie?**

**Gleampaw: No we're out of milk! The cookie boat was a very bad idea, help me!**

**Dark: Should I get your warrior name soon?**

**Gleampaw: Will it help me get out with the chocolate cookie?**

**Dark: Umm no just swim its CHOCOLATE MILK or just drink till' you sink**

"Gleampaw wake up!" A fluffy hand prodded my nose. My eyes found a Smokepaw. "Graystripe said its training time for you." I groggily prodded over to my mentor who said "we will go hunting after battle practice, so let's practice the hunters crouch and pounce." He crouched very low and made his approach towards a fern. "There you try it Gleampaw." I crouched as low as I could then slowly tiptoe to the fern and jumped as high as I could while remaining silent I pouncing onto the fern. I saw Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Leafpaw staring in awe. "Gleampaw did your father come and teach you and your littermates anything in the nursery?" asked Sandstorm. Leafpaw purred "Gleampaw was a dormouse he slept a lot, Icecloud thought of calling him Snoozekit until he opened his eyes" I was glad she didn't mention the one little secret I had that only a few cats knew. After a LOT of battle practice I was ready for the hunting patrol with Birchpaw.

"Gleampaw look" whispered Graystripe "try to get that mouse" Birchpaw slinked along to it and nicked the mouse's neck and I looked up. Birchpaw saw it to but saw a squirrel and went faster than Birchfall after it. Just then a falcon swooped down for the mouse and I stepped back. But just before it could claim the mouse, I jumped onto it and bit its neck. Graystripe looked wide eyed at me.

"Did you just catch a-a falcon?" purred Graystripe. "Yeah Stormfur once came in and showed us" I mewed. The hunting trip went well Birchpaw caught a squirrel a mouse and a vole. I caught a falcon a rabbit and a thrush. When I was dragging over my falcon to Icecloud I saw something. A new cat was in the nursery with Stormfur and Icecloud I padded in and saw two new kits. "Gleampaw did you use my advice to catch that" asked Stormfur "the kits are Brook's their names are Featherkit and Graykit" I gave my falcon to Icecloud and rushed out for Graystripe and Bumblestripe and told them the news then fetched my thrush for Brook and Stormfur. After all the excitement I padded over to my nest and flopped down accidently on Leafpaw. "AHHH GET IT OFF OF ME" said Leafpaw. I ran to my nest and fell into a dream of a cat looking at me "follow me Gleampaw I am Feathertail, Stormfur's sister I want to know something how is Featherkit?" asked the silver cat. "Fluffy I guess but a bit twitchy" I said. The dream was finished and I woke up.

**Gleampaw: "Read and Review if you want to know my secret sooner! Got it?"**


End file.
